


Obedient

by itsbashermoran



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Control Issues, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, a little ooey gooey romance, because it's jim, because seb loves it, dub-con but not really, just a bit, sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbashermoran/pseuds/itsbashermoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim drugs Sebastian, but he doesn't really mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obedient

It certainly wasn't the first time Sebastian had been drugged. It wasn't even the first time Jim had done it to him. In a way, he understood why his boss did it, slipped it into his wine when he wasn't looking. The drug—whatever it was; he never found out—made him pliant and obedient. He was still awake enough to understand what was going on and to walk and move how he was told, but he wouldn't fight or argue or even speak. He could think, though it was a little foggy, but making choices for himself, doing anything on his own, seemed so… _hard_.

And that was why Jim did it. The sniper was always fighting, even though he knew who was in charge. He always ultimately gave in, but it was with a growl, and he still bit and fought every single step of the way. While Jim usually liked that, he just wanted obedience every now and then, liked having complete and total control. At the same time, Sebastian liked it, liked submitting to him. He would never admit it, but having the drug in his system made it okay for him to just give in and let his boss have that control, to not fight anymore, and he went along with it. He didn't even have to because he couldn't have fought if he wanted to, but he let it happen anyway.

The foggy, fuzzy feeling began to settle over the sniper, and he looked up at Jim with a half-hearted glare. “Fucking bastard,” he muttered, but it was already getting hard to open his mouth. Besides, he didn't really mean it, and they both knew that; it was just the show.

“Yes, I know, darling,” Jim said. He stood and pulled Sebastian up, guiding him to the couch in the living room. Once there, it was easy to make the sniper sit and then climb onto his lap, straddling him quickly and looking down at him. Running a hand through the big man’s hair, he grinned. “But you've been so disobedient lately, and Daddy’s tired. No fighting tonight, yeah, pet?” He tapped Sebastian's nose as a said it, giggling when the sniper went slightly cross-eyed. “And you're so much _fun_ like this.”

The drug worked quickly, and Sebastian found he didn't want to speak or move anymore. Jim leaned down and kissed him, and the sniper responded because there was an unspoken order for him to. The kiss was a little sloppy on his part as everything seemed to move slower, and he was completely relaxed, nearly numb but not really because Jim's lips and hands on him were like… light. He didn't know how to describe it because it wasn't hot or cold, but if light had a feeling, it would feel like this, dancing over his skin, and he moaned against the other man. It was such a sharp feeling, like lightning, and at the same time, it was a soft glow, and it blinded him.

And there was the other benefit—Seb might call it the opposite if he was able—to this drug Jim loved so much. It made his sniper sensitive and vocal, where he usually tried so hard to keep silent. He didn't even realize his eyes were closed, too focused on brush of soft white light pushing his shirt up, until Jim pulled back and tapped his nose again to get his attention. Sebastian looked up, and his eyes were lidded, but his pupils were blown, the blue nearly disappearing. It took him a moment to understand that the other man was speaking, and he focused in on the voice.

Jim's voice was something else entirely. It was warm and smooth, like a comforting drink, light wine or hot tea. At the same time, it was laced with poison, and he wanted to drink it in but knew just what it would do to him, how the man could kill him with words, lulling him to sleep and then slitting his throat with his sharp tongue.

Sebastian blinked as his nose was tapped again and finally managed to hear what was being said, his gaze straying up from Jim's lips to his eyes.

“Still with me, Tiger? Look at my precious baby, all strung out. What are you thinking about? Tell Daddy—that’s an order, Sebby.”

The sniper licked his lips and forced his mouth open, trying to remember what he had been thinking about. “Your voice,” he said finally, his own words sounding odd and disconnected from him.

Jim grinned at him, all harsh white teeth and a mocking smirk. “What about my voice, love?” he asked. “I want to know what goes on in that precious head of yours.”

“Poisonous,” Sebastian mumbled, unable to articulate the rest of his thoughts.

Jim laughed anyway, his arms wrapping around the big man’s neck. He leaned down and nipped at his jaw, delighting in the surprised gasp and moan the scrape of his teeth elicited. “That it is, darling,” he said. He brought his lips to Sebastian's ear, feeling him shiver as he breathed hot air over him, his voice dropping to a whisper. “And you love it. You love being with a poisonous, dangerous creature. Knowing I can drug you enough to make you compliant or enough to stop your heart. I could make you see stars, baby. Of course, I don’t need anything chemical for that, do I?” He brought teeth to the man’s ear, and Sebastian whined quietly.

“Come on, baby,” Jim said, standing. He pulled the sniper up by his hand, leading the compliant man into their bedroom and gently guiding him to lay down on the bed.

For a moment, their gazes met, and Sebastian studied Jim's dark eyes. They were comfortable, like the darkness of their bedroom when they slept in each other’s arms, and terrifying, like childhood fears and nightmares and time spent alone. He could drown in them, and he was blinded by them as much as the hands now pushing his shirt up and off his head. The first time they had done this, Sebastian had nearly panicked as the sensations began to overwhelm him, but now he understood. He was fine, safe, because this was for both of their pleasure.

It only took a few moments for Jim to scatter their clothes, and then they were skin to skin, and Sebastian felt like he was drowning in the other man. There were lips on his neck and moving down, a hot tongue running over his chest, and he moaned, his back arching off the bed. He felt teeth, and it didn't even matter if it was pleasurable or painful because it all felt the same right now.

Jim pulled back, and he was speaking again, but Sebastian didn't know what he was saying. He was lost in the light on his skin, and the poison ringing in his head, and the darkness sucking him in. There was nothing but Jim; even Sebastian didn't exist anymore. His body was just another part of Jim, to be used for his pleasure when he deemed fit.

There was something inside him now, fingers stretching him open. It never took very much to prepare him, and it felt so good, but Sebastian didn't move. He knew the other man was deliberately avoiding his prostate and never once touching his cock, but the ache and need were dulled, pushed to the back of his mind. Everything felt incredible, and he needed more, but it would be given to him when Jim was ready. All he could do was moan and wait.

“Look at you,” Jim was saying, his voice heavy now, something thicker than wine or tea. “My good little Tiger, so pretty and obedient. Moan for me, baby. You want Daddy to fuck you? You want him to make you feel so good? Everything feels good now, doesn't it?” He laughed, and Sebastian writhed underneath him but didn't try to push down any further on his fingers. “My pretty baby loves this, doesn't he? Wants to see the stars? I’ll show you soon, darling.”

The fingers were removed, leaving Sebastian empty. Every touch disappeared, and for a moment, he felt nothing but helplessness and fear, nearly panicking. Jim couldn't leave him like this; he couldn't be alone when he couldn't even function. Had he done something wrong? Was he being punished?

Then there was a hand on his stomach, another in his hair, and Sebastian relaxed against the bed. His movements felt jerky and sloppy as he turned his head just a little to nuzzle against Jim's hand. The man was saying something, but he couldn't make it out and didn't care to try.

Jim slowly pushed into him, knowing he could fuck his sniper hard and hurt him without being stopped now, reaching a hand down to stroke the other man’s cock. Sebastian was so utterly helpless, and the knowledge made Jim moan and shudder as he carefully pushed forward. Because while he would hurt and break him on a normal occasion, he was always cautious with him like this, when his Tiger needed him so much.

The rhythm he started with was slow at first, picking up speed. Jim was panting, but he couldn't help a grin as he saw Sebastian's head tip back, already coming as he most definitely saw stars. The criminal didn't stop or slow, groaning as the man contracted around him. More than once. And it didn't take long before Jim was following him into ecstasy, a strangled cry escaping him as he came, pulsing into the heat and still rocking his hips as he rode out his own orgasm.

Sebastian saw white as soon as Jim touched him, and it didn't stop. He didn't come down, barely aware as the man continued to fuck him, lost in the waves of pleasure crashing through him. It felt so good it almost hurt, and he couldn't think, couldn't breathe. For a moment, he really didn't exist except as Jim's, no longer a person at all. When it finally stopped, his eyes were closed, and he was panting, trembling as he came down, and he heard his boss’s voice again. His head turned toward it and forced his eyes open.

Jim was laying by his side, a hand in Sebastian's hair and his other arm wrapped around the sniper’s chest, holding him close. “What a good boy,” he was saying. “My good little Tiger. Did you enjoy that, baby? You made Daddy so happy. Come on, time for bed now, darling.”

Sebastian couldn't even attempt to move, even to let him know that yes, he had enjoyed that very much. He was vaguely aware that Jim pulled the blanket up over them and cuddled up against his side, and then his eyes were closed again, and the white turned to black as he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I got carried away with this. Let me know what you think in all honesty? Need some constructive criticism.


End file.
